


Slow

by kiyala



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Nayel thinks they're dating. Isach doesn't realise that they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [naixai](https://naixai.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Isaac is spelled as Isach in this.

"You're back again," Isach murmurs, the moment Nayel walks into the tent. He doesn't sound unwelcoming, but he doesn't sound pleased either. 

Nayel pauses at the entrance, just for a moment, then puts down the basket he's carrying and steps closer. Isach doesn't look up to meet his eyes, gaze turned downwards to the empty stretcher in front of him. By now, Nayel is familiar enough with Isach's work to know there must have been a soldier there just a while before. He places a hand on Isach's back, feeling him tense and then relax, as if he isn't sure how to respond. 

"Long day?" Nayel asks, consciously making his voice as soothing as possible because he knows it will make Isach relax further. 

"There were a lot of soldiers today," Isach replies neutrally. 

All this time listening to him tell stories from his homeland and all the sights he's seen along the way, and Nayel still has trouble reading Isach sometimes. At the very least, Isach is nice enough to him and hasn't shaken him off yet. Isach might be withdrawn, but he's attentive when Nayel speaks, likes listening to him sing, and thinks he's being subtle about the way he leans into Nayel's touch. All charming qualities for a boyfriend, as far as Nayel is concerned, but as much as Isach lets him wrap both arms around him at any available opportunity, they haven't progressed past that. 

Tonight, however, Nayel has plans. 

"Let's have dinner at your apartment," he tells Isach. "I'll take care of the food, so you don't have to worry about anything."

For a moment, Isach looks like he's going to protest. Nayel wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close so their noses are almost touching. He hears the click of Isach's throat as he swallows hard. 

"Please?" Nayel cajoles, and he can see the moment Isach gives in; the crease of his brow relaxes and he gives the tiniest nod. Isach pulls away slowly, almost reluctantly, and reaches for where his hat is sitting on the desk by his side. 

"Okay," Isach says, giving him the small smile that seems to be reserved for him alone.

"Great!" Nayel beams. He gestures at the basket he left by the entrance before. "I already have our food, if you're ready?"

Dinner is a pleasant affair. Nayel convinces Isach to tell him more stories, and treats him to the very first performance of his newest song. It's a ballad about soothing spirits, of doing what needs to be done, and Isach sits in stunned silence once it's over, his plate empty and his eyes full of wonder. 

"It's about you," Nayel says, before Isach can ask. "I sat down to write a song from all the things you've told me and this is what came out." 

"Oh." Isach's voice is so soft that Nayel can't help but lean forward, cupping his cheek and kissing him. Isach tilts his face upward, maintaining contact between their lips and turning it from a brief kiss into something lingering and gentle. 

"Our first kiss," Nayel murmurs with a smile. "I can't believe I'd gone this long without kissing my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Isach asks, making Nayel freeze up. "Were we…?" 

"Oh… were we not?" Nayel blinks, cold dread lancing through his stomach. "I thought…"

"You want to be," Isach realises, but he still sounds a little doubtful, as if he can't possibly think of why. 

Nayel decides that he'll settle those doubts, leaning in for another kiss. As always, Isach accepts the touch, but this time he slowly wraps his arms around Nayel's shoulders too, as if he's slowly accepting this. Nayel kisses him again, then quickly finds that he doesn't want to stop. He strokes his fingers through Isach's long hair, then holds the nape of his neck, keeping him close. 

Isach comes to life beautifully beneath him, sighing into their kiss and pulling Nayel even closer. Kissing quickly stops feeling like it's enough; Nayel has come here in the hopes of more and Isach seems receptive enough. When he presses into Isach's space, he's welcomed with another kiss. He runs his hands down Isach's sides, slow and gentle. 

"Do you," Isach begins, then pauses for breath. "Do you want to move elsewhere?" 

"Your bed?" Nayel suggests, smiling as he watches Isach's cheeks darken with a blush. He grins wider when Isach nods, pulling him along. Nayel reaches for his basket along the way, picking up the vial of oil he's brought with him. 

"Were you planning this?" Isach asks into their next kiss. 

"I had my hopes," Nayel replies, setting the vial down on Isach's bedside table so they can shed their clothes. He rests his hands on Isach's hips, tugging at his pants. "May I?"

Isach nods, giving permission. Nayel indulges in this, taking his time sliding them down, his gaze flicking back up to take Isach in. He doesn't stare as much as he wants to, knowing that Isach will grow uncomfortable if he takes too long. He'll save it for later, he decides. Right now, he wants to touch. 

He spreads Isach out across the bed, picking up the vial of oil and slicking his fingers with it. Isach watches him, chest rising and falling as he pants softly. He's hard, his breath hitching as Nayel strokes him slowly. 

"I've got you," Nayel murmurs, giving Isach some time to relax before slicking his fingers with more oil. "Breathe, Isach."

He's patient as he fingers Isach, starting with one finger until Isach is ready to take more. Nayel is eager to keep going, but this is enjoyable too; he likes watching Isach's reactions, learning what he likes from his gasps, the way he arches into Nayel's touch. 

"Nayel," Isach gasps, grabbing for him. "Please—"

"Yes," Nayel breathes, grabbing for the vial again. It's slippery in his hands, but he manages to get it open, slicking himself and settling between Isach's legs. "I'm right here."

He goes as slowly as he can bear, giving Isach a moment to adjust before he continues. They're both already trembling and Nayel doubts that either of them will last for very long. Isach is warm and tight around him and Nayel peppers kisses all over his face, his neck, any skin he can reach, as he slowly rocks his hips. Isach cries out, holding onto him even tighter. Nayel strokes him in time with each thrust, feeling Isach tense up beneath him. 

Isach comes first, clenching around Nayel and making him follow right behind. Nayel pulls away slowly, but Isach doesn't let him go far, taking hold of his wrist. It makes Nayel smile fondly; all this time, Isach's kept some sort of distance between them, but he seems to have decided that he wants Nayel close now. 

"So," Isach says, once he's regained his breath. He regards Nayel with a smile softening his red eyes. "Boyfriends." 

"If you want," Nayel replies, his voice carrying no small measure of hope. 

"I do," Isach replies, drawing Nayel in for another kiss, seemingly unaware of the effect his words have.

Nayel, who can't stop smiling into their kiss, doesn't even try to put his happiness into words when he can just settle for kisses instead.


End file.
